Looks Tend to Decieve
by Love-Lies-Bleeding13
Summary: Kallias comes to Hogwarts at the age of 16. Living with her uncle who is a professor and hates her dearly, life is hard. Hiding her secret and her past, she tries not to make any ties but a certain blonde plans on making that difficult.


Authors Note:

HI!

Long time no post. Anyways, a new story!

At first it'll seem a lot like 'Fading Fast' but it's not at all like it.

Urm…Oh yeah! 'Kallias' is pronounced 'Kayle-ias'

READ ON!!!

---

"Kallias Snape." Professor McGonagall read off of her list.

There were many murmurs and plenty of shocked faces as the girl with long black hair, pale face, and dark blue eyes walked up to sit on the small stool.

Snape sat up at the staff table, his arms crossed and glaring at everyone. 'Cursed girl. She should've stayed with her step-father.' He thought grumpily.

The sixteen year-old sat on the extremely small stool and had the old and tattered Sorting hat placed on her head. Unlike what it did to the first years, it fit her perfectly.

"Hm..You are an odd one" a voice said in her head. "Nice, but cruel. Brave, but weak.Very intelligent, observant and sly. There's plenty of loyalty, though there's an equal amount of distrust. I'd say… SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted the last word for the Great Hall to hear.

The Slytherins clapped politely, though there were many confused faces. She sat at the end of the table by herself.

The sorting finished and after Dumbledore laid down the same rule from the year before, food appeared. Kallias scowled at the food before grabbing a black Muggle pen from her back pocket. She drew intricate designs on her hands, waiting for the feast to finish.

"Are you Snape's daughter?" an annoying voice asked her from down the table. Looking up, Kallias saw the extremely hideous girl who'd asked her the question. Shaking her head, Kallias went back to making her hands masterpieces.

'Then why do you have the same last name? The name's not very common." The girl asked, annoyingly persistent.

Kallias looked at her, sending her a glare that clearly stated, 'Drop it or suffer the concequences'. The girl huffed and went back to her conversation with the boys around her.

Felling eyes on her, she looked up to see a blonde boy around her look away quickly. Kallias stared for a moment before shrugging it off and continued her drawing.

Continuing to sneak glances around the table, she eavesdropped on some peoples conversations. It wasn't that hard when they were talking so loudly.

"I hope we're in the same g\classes this year Drakie!" the pug faced girl squealed, clinging to the blondes arm.

"Yes well, _I_ don't Pansy." He replied, sneering and peeling her fingers off of him.

A tan boy across from them snickered. Two abnormally large boys were eating like they'd never see food again in their existence.

"Did you see Potter on the train?" the tan boy asked.

"No, thank the lords that be. Why, Blaise?" 'Drakie' asked.

"I passed their compartment on the way back from the bathroom. He looks like death. Pale, really skinny, and seems really weak. Granger and Weasley were joking and laughing while he just sat there, looking really depressed.." the newly-named Blaise explained.

Kallias frowned and noted that he seemed gleeful at this 'Potters' welfare.

"Perfect." The blonde smirked. He looked like her was a underfed cat that just caught a fat, juicy mouse.

She made a face of disgust at their happiness. Even she wouldn't be happy at the fact that someone was hurting, thought here were quite a few people who she wouldn't necessarily care if they were in pain.

Kallias put away her pen and broke out a black Sharpie. She colored in her nails with it, inhaling the intoxicating scent it gave off.

"What's that smell?" Blaise asked out of no where.

"I don't know." The blonde replied. He looked around and noticed Kallias with the Sharpie.

"What's that?" He asked. She just looked at him like he was stupid.

"That's a pen. A muggle invention. I learned that in Muggle Studies." He informed the boy across from him. She nodded in agreement then went back to what she was doing.

"Why're you doing that?" he asked,

She gave him the same look as she gave the girl earlier, fed up with questions. He smirked and continued his conversation with his friends. They left Kallias alone for the rest of the feast as she continued to draw on herself, working her way up her arms.

She stood up with the rest of her house and was about to leave the Great Hall when a Slytherin Prefect approached her.

"The Headmaster wants to speak with you." He stated.

She nodded and followed him. Many corridors later and the prefect babbling about himself the whole time, they stopped in front of a gargoyle.

"Cauldron Cakes." The prefect, who had informed Kallias that his name was Chad, said.

The gargoyle jumped out of the way and allowed Kallias and 'Mr. Ego' up the stairs behind it. Entering the office, the headmaster immediately dismissed Chad, telling him to wait in the corridor.

"Sit, Miss Snape. I have a serious matter, actually, two serious matters I need to discuss with you."

She sat in a hard chair across from his desk, fighting off the shudders. She hated her last name. She made sure she kept her face straight, though inside she wanted to punch the headmaster for being so cheerful.

"Now, the first matter we have to discuss is in regards to your sleeping arrangements. Unfortunately, there are no spare beds or room to add more in any of the girls dormitories. As we have had a male Slytherin withdraw from Hogwarts that leaves a spare bed in the sixth year boys' dormitory. Usually, we refrain from this but we have no choice but to house you with the boys. We have already asked your guardian, and he has accepted. Are you willing to accept this or do we have to come up with a different plan?" Dumbledore asked.

Kallias thought for a moment. ' Figures Snape said yes. The greasy git. Okay, so I know plenty of defense spells and hexes. My glamours should to hold up. Eh, I'll be fine.'

She nodded and he smiled.

Good. Now, next matter. I am aware that Professor Snape is your uncle as well as your leagal guardian. Despite these facts, you will be treated as a normal student. There will be no special attention given toward you because you share the same blood as one of your professors. Is this clear?" Dumbledore asked sharply.

She nodded again, resisting her urge to roll her eyes as Dumbledore took on his 'I'm-a-friendly-grandfather' persona.

"good! Now, I do believe Mr. Waters is waiting for you outside so he can show you your common room. Good night." He smiled.

She got up and hurried out the door, eager to get away from the way too happy man. Instantly,. Chad was talking about himself again.

They waled down to the dungeons. Chad said the password, (There is no Mercy) and they walked into the common room. It was rather large, but Kallias wasn't really impressed buy it.

'Too cold' she thought, looking around.

Chad had stopped talking about himself long enough to inform her where everything was located. She walked up the boys' steps and opened the door to the sixth year dormitories, her head down.

"What are you doing here!?!"

Kallias looked up tp see the boys from earlier, though now Blaise and the blonde were only wearing boxers and the two large boys were sleeping, the curtains on their beds closed, and were snoring loud enough to shake the window panes.

Kallias shrugged and closed the door, walking over to her trunk. Digging though it, she grabbed black boxers and a black baggy t-shirt, along with her toiletries. Walking into the bathroom, she locked the door behind her.

The guys just stood there gaping.

'They act like they've never seen a girl before.' Kallias though as she got dressed into her pajamas

She looked into the mirror. Dull blue eyes, long and boring black hair, pale face, flat chest, no curves, _her_ is all she saw.

Sighing she cancelled the spell that held up her glamours. Instantaneously, she became beautiful. Silver grey eyes, full pink lips, wavy beautiful black hair, colored, though still slightly pale, face, a rather large chest and very curvy was what she saw now. She stared at herself in the mirror for ten minutes, lost in thought.

"Hurry up!" one of the guys yelled.

Snapping out of her stupor, she grabbed her wand, recasting the spell that turned her uglier.

'People pay to be as beautiful as I am naturally. They don't know it's more like a curse then a blessing.' Picking up her clothes, she unlocked the door and exited the bathroom.

"'Bout time." The blonde muttered.

Kallias glared at him then got into her bed, closing the curtains around her. Casting a simple silencing spell that allows her to hear everything they say, but they can hear nothing she says, she got under the covers.

"I hate this." She mumbled, burying her head into her pillow. Within minutes she fell asleep.


End file.
